


Love of My Wife

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: Romantic Misunderstandings [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Regency, Babies, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Past Character Death, Regency Romance, Rule 63, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Thorin gets the shock of his life when he finds out that his wife is in Love! But with who?





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin sat back in his seat and toyed with the crystal tumbler of whiskey that he’d barely sipped. This was his usual time to unwind alone at the end of the day. After supper while his wife saw to getting the younger children ready for bed before she brought them into his study to say their goodnights.

He usually relished this hour when he was alone with his thoughts and had a small break from his constant, ever increasing responsibilities. Not to say he had complaints about his life. He was among the most fortunate of men and he was well aware of that fact.

He was a landed Duke, fifth in line for the throne-though sure to get pushed further down the line as his cousin continued to procreate. And while some men would have resented being so near to yet so far from the throne, Thorin was more than happy to manage his vast estates and careful investments that had grown his familial and personal wealth tenfold in the decade and half since he had taken over the title.

He had a beautiful, well cultured, clever wife who fit into his life like a perfect puzzle piece. They got along far better than he had expected when they were first introduced, and their relationship had settled into a comfortable pattern in their five years of marriage.

They and their children, along with his younger nephew lived in his ancestral home and favorite estate of Erebor in Celduin. It was pure, untrammeled countryside and he sought to preserve it to the best of his abilities.

His life was well set. He had no complaints about its course or trajectory. But he couldn’t relax. As per usual, Kili, his younger nephew and soon to be reigning Earl of Dale, had said something to set his mind racing. He thought back to the brief conversation he’d shared with the young man just before dinner.

~~

“Uncle? If I may have a word?” Kili asked with a rare frown.

“Of course, what’s troubling you?” Thorin set aside the crop reports he’d been reviewing and gave him his full, undivided attention.

“Nothing!” he said hurriedly as he took a seat across from Thorin. “Nothing at all! Sorry to worry you. I just wanted to let you know I’ve decided to go into Town with Bella for the season and see how it all works out.”

To say that Thorin was shocked would be an understatement considering the last three times he’d broached the subject with Kili, they had fallen to arguing and nothing had been resolved.

“To what do I owe this change of heart?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to ruin another evening by fighting with the hotheaded young man.

Kili sighed and pushed his dark hair back- a habit he had when thinking something through. “Bella, really. I finally talked to her about her plans for the Season-why she likes to go to Town, how she feels about the,” he gestured loosely with one hand, “whole thing,” he faded off thoughtfully.

“And?” Thorin prompted after a moment when it seemed Kili wouldn’t continue.

“And she made some good points! Seeing her friends and family! The music, the dancing, meeting new people, seeing the sights. I mean, I love it here! I love being away from the bustle of the city but maybe I can learn to appreciate it too?” he leaned back in his seat with a sigh and crossed one leg over the other, swinging his foot idly.

Thorin was just about to cut in and agree with this revelation when Kili spoke up again and entirely altered his world view. “And she told me about falling in love. It sounds grand! I’d like to give it a go,” he smiled rakishly and Thorin had a moments pity for all the young ladies who would swoon over his handsome second nephew before his words sank in.

“Falling in love?” he asked blankly.

Kili grinned at him, eyes bright, “She made it sound amazing! I want to know what that feels like, at least once! And I have a better chance with better numbers, right?”

“Right...of course. We’ll plan for you to head to town with her and the children at month’s end. See that your wardrobe is up to date before you leave.” He said absently, already lost in thought.

Bella? His wife? Bellamy Baggins Durin? In love? The thought boggled his mind.

Who had she fallen in love with?

Was she still in love with him?

When had that happened and how had he not noticed?

Did she see him yearly when she went to Town for the Season? She’d only missed two years during their marriage when she’d been in confinement for the birth of two of their three children which coincided with the Season.

Did they exchange letters?

Were they friends?

Did he know of her feelings and return them?

Was he one of Thorin’s friends?

No, that last one was absurd, he was sure he’d have noticed something like that. Longing looks perhaps, or being overly excited to see one another after an absence.

But he’d never seen her behave that way with anyone to his recollection.

Since their marriage, he had only ever been in town with her shortly and only for Fili’s wedding two years prior and she’d been a whirl of motion then, keeping track of the children and making sure the wedding breakfast went off without a hitch.

But perhaps he had been there.

Her love.

He needed more information and unfortunately his only source of information was _Kili_ or beginning an awkward conversation with his wife about her (former?) love.

Thorin could only remember the depth of love his parents shared that hadn’t faded a bit even with his father off to war for a good portion of their marriage. He thought of Dis and her husband who’d fallen to fever when he wouldn’t leave her side even as he sent their children away to safety far from the epidemic.

No. In his experience real love didn’t die, not with time or distance. Not that he had a moment’s doubt of Bella’s loyalty to him. She wasn’t the kind to step out, she prided herself on her honesty and she had never given him any cause to doubt her words or intentions.

It was just an odd feeling. That his wife had loved, might _still_ love another.

What else didn’t he know about her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin comes to some realizations and gets a few surprises!

And so Thorin’s thoughts had been consumed for the rest of the evening. He had watched her carefully throughout dinner, like he was looking at a stranger or perhaps seeing her for the first time.

She was more beautiful than the day he’d married her. Nineteen then, twenty three now, a mother three times over.

She was petite yet curvaceous, a true pocket Venus with delicate features, high cheekbones and full, pink lips. She was strikingly colored with a roses and cream complexion and eyebrows and lashes such a dark brown they were nearly black. With wide brown eyes the color of drinking chocolate and a head of golden curls she was a head turner no matter where they went.

Thorin had always been proud to have such a beautiful woman on his arm whenever they went out.

Of course that very fact would make trying to figure out who she loved nearly impossible. Attempting to solve the mystery by seeing who flocked to her wouldn’t narrow it down a bit.

She had caught him staring over their main portion and had raised one of her oddly dark eyebrows at him in question. He gave her a small smile and went back to his meal, still watching her as she narrowed her almond shaped eyes at him suspiciously.

Clearly she knew something was up, but she had no idea what it could be. Fortunately Kili was in the middle of one of his stories and she hated to interrupt him when he was on a roll so her questions would have to wait.

Thorin used the time to wonder how he would answer her when the time came, but he could only draw a blank.

~~

The sound of a soft knock on the door of his study snapped him out of his recollection, “Enter.”

Bella stepped inside, the children in tow already dressed for bed. “We’re ready to say goodnight,” she sang softly- the same way she did every evening. He was always surprised how much he missed it when she was away.

“Papa!” Their oldest, a four year old year named Dis who was the very image of her mother but with Thorin’s nose and eye color ran to him and jumped, trusting him to catch her as he always did.

This time was no exception and he lifted her with ease and spun her around as she cheered, only to catch his wife’s exasperated look at their behavior. He winced internally, knowing how hard it was for her to get them to sleep if he got them riled just before bed.

He set Dis on his hip and pressed a kiss to her curly head- hair barely contained in a long braid down her back. “How’s my girl?”

‘”Fine, Papa! I drew you a picture!”

“Did you now?” he asked warmly.

“Yes!” she shouted in his ear, “I can go fetch it now!”

“You can show him tomorrow,” Bella cut in gently. “I’ll remind you in the afternoon.” She promised before Dis could say another word.

While they spoke, their second born, Belladonna, just turned three, toddled over to him to be picked up too. She, and their youngest, Frodo who was nearly one, shared his coloring but their mothers more delicate features.

“Papa?”

“Yes, sweetheart? He asked gently as he sank into a seat in front of the fire, shifting them to sit one on each knee. “I’m not sleepy!” she pouted, even as her bright eyes drooped and she rubbed her face sleepily.

“Alright, honey.” He agreed, having learned early on not to get into arguments with tyrants.

He looked over to see Bella setting across from him watching the scene with an amused tilt to her mouth as she nursed an already drowsy Frodo who slowly blinked at him with bright blue eyes.

“Have nanny read you two stories before bed, I’ll come check on you before I go to sleep.” Bella promised the girls softly.

“Why is nanny putting us to bed? Are you going out?” Dis asked excitedly, she loved watching her mother get dressed in all her finery and hearing about the fancy soirees they attended.

“No, papa and I are just going to sit up and talk for a bit,” she promised quietly as she smoothly rose to her feet and fetched their nanny from the hall to see the girls off- Donna being carried having fallen asleep against Thorin’s chest.

He gave them each one more kiss for the night and watched the young woman they employed to keep track of the children carry them off, soft voice echoing down the hall as Dis hopped along at her side.

“Here, young man go to your papa,” Bella cooed at the infant as she handed him off to Thorin with a shoulder towel just in case.

His gaze dropped to her full breast, nearly fully revealed by her bending over him. She rebuttoned her nursing dress as she stood back up and retreated to her own seat.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, a slight frown marring her perfect brow.

He sighed, not at all surprised that she’d picked up on his distraction, but not sure how to broach the subject with her or if he even should. “Everything is fine. Kili told me of his plans to join you in town this year.”

She relaxed into a bright smile, “I’ll show him the best of it! He’ll love it! I’ll have him married by 25!” she vowed with a small laugh that he joined in on. “I’m sure you will.” They fell into a comfortable silence with him carefully rubbing Frodo’s back to put him to sleep and her watching them-for once without mending or lace making to keep her hands busy.

She spoke up again. “What’s on your mind? Anything I can help you with?”

“I think I’ll come to town with you all this year.” He said suddenly, not sure which of them was more surprised at his words.

Her mouth fell open in shock and she shook her head like she wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly. “You want to come to Town with us? For the season? In One months time?” she clarified in stutters as he agreed to each stipulation.

“May I ask why? You hate Town, you only go for specific events or when you give a speech in the House of Lords.” It was her turn to look at him like a stranger.

He spoke again without thinking, mind still full of his earlier conversation with Kili. “I want to see what you enjoy about it. I’d like to see it through your eyes so to speak. Get the full experience you spoke of.”

A soft blush crept up her cheeks and a shy smile played about her lips she dipped her head and wrinkled her nose in genuine humor before she huffed a laugh and spoke so soflty he wasn’t sure if she was actually speaking to him. “Alright. Alright then.” She looked up at him, eyes bright with merriment. “We’d love to have you, Thorin. No backing out now! I’m already making plans!” she wagged her finger at him playfully.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, he shifted Frodo to rest in the crook of his arm, surprised to see that the tiny boy was still awake. “Did you hear that? We’re going to town! I’m sure you’ll come home with a trunk full of new hats!” He cooed to his son.

Frodo babbled at him sleepily like he was actually replying and Thorin couldn’t help but laugh along.

He looked up to see Bella watching them with that warm look in her eyes again. “We should get to bed,” she said quietly, standing to take Frodo who still slept in a bassinet at her side in case he needed her in the night

Thorin was reluctant to part from her for some reason. “I’ll come up with you. Give the girls another kiss.”

“Of course,” she was looking at him oddly again but said nothing about it as they made their way upstairs talking about an issue with one of their tenant farmers.

They stopped in the nursery to check in on the girls who were sleeping soundly out in the cot they preferred to share.

In moments like these, he felt blessed by the gods to have a family, a life, such as this. The weight of his infant in his arms as his wife gently tucked the blankets around their safely sleeping children was grounding,

They bid the nanny goodnight, knowing she would fetch Bella if either of the girls suffered a nightmare or illness before dawn. They left the nursery on silent feet, Frodo’s drowsy babbles the only sound between them as they made their way down the hall to their respective bed chambers.

Thorin stopped at the door of Bella’s room and moved to hand back their now sleeping son who he still cradled in his arms. She surprised him by pretending not to see his gesture as she headed inside.

He followed her somewhat awkwardly, he rarely entered her rooms when not there for a marital visit. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time he had done so.

They had only recently resumed marital relations after Frodo’s birth and even then only once or twice a week while the boy was still nursing. It was always odd to be in her domain, though there was a certain comfort to be had in her presence while they were functionally alone.

She quietly dismissed her ladies maid who’d been waiting to help her get changed for bed. The young lady hid her shock at seeing him very well, though he still noticed her surprise.

He wondered if there wouldn’t be new gossip in the servants hall tonight.

Bella spoke to him as she faced her vanity mirror and began removing the hair ribbons holding her simple braided coil in place. “You can set him down to sleep in his cot,” she said softly, meeting his eyes in the reflective surface.

“Of course,” he stepped to the edge of her bed and did just that, laying him flat on his back in his little bassinet. Frodo kicked fussily and frowned in his sleep at the lost of warmth and motion, but he didn’t wake fully and soon settled into a deeper sleep.

Thorin smiled at the sight, he rarely had moments like this with his children when they were so young. He looked up to see Bella turned to face him with an impassive look.

With her hair down around her shoulders, back lit by the oil lamp on her vanity, she looked like a painting of a pagan goddess come to life.

She took his breath away.

  
“I’ve dismissed my maid, help me dress?” she asked softly, and if he didn’t know her so well, he wouldn’t have heard the uncertainty in her tone.

Then again, how well did he truly know her when he didn’t know her heart?

“Thorin?”

“Of course,” he said lowly, moving to her side and taking her by the hips to turn her back around to face the mirror. He made quick work of the buttons down her back using the small hook she kept for just such a purpose.

The air between them was thick with tension and things unsaid.

He felt out of his depth, helping her like this until their eyes met in the mirror in a smoldering gaze and he realized with some surprise that his wife was trying to seduce him.

She had never initiated intercourse. She’d never needed to and she didn’t need to now. Perhaps she _wanted_ to. The thought shook him to his core.

The thought that in many ways, this woman was a stranger to him.

She let her dress fall from her shoulders, revealing her shapely figure in nothing but her thin shift, light corset, and bloomers. Thorin devoured the sight of her with hungry eyes.

Keeping her eyes on him in the looking glass, she uncooked her corset, and stepped out of her bloomers, adding them to the heap of cloth at her feet before she turned to face him, chin tilted daringly, as though to give herself courage.

As though she was afraid he might reject her. Had fear kept her from doing this before?

“Bella,” he whispered her name in hushed awe, all thoughts of long lost love fleeing his mind. “You’re so beautiful,” he buried his hands in her hair and bent to press a kiss to her full lips, waiting until she responded before sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against him fully.

He stayed the night, taking her twice before dawn and letting her curl against him to sleep on his chest. But sleep didn’t find him easily, and he spent the long hours thinking over their marriage, wondering what all he’d missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking this! I do intend on it being cute and fluffy all the way through so lets just enjoy the ride! Comment if you have any questions or scene requests or just want to let me know how you're doing! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin their journey to town! Thorin is having feelings!

Thorin rode just ahead of the family carriage, Kili next to him on his own mount. It was a beautiful if chilly early spring morning and he was finding himself looking forward to this excursion into town though if asked he couldn't say why. He still wasn’t sure what he was hoping to find out or even accomplish in his relationship with his wife. He was coming to realize how fond of her he was, and the idea of finding out who she loved became both less and more appealing as time passed.

Typically a very decisive man, this wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. Nor did he have anyone to discuss it with.

The sun had just barely risen, Bella preferring to have the children sleep for several hours of travel if possible. He certainly couldn’t blame her. There was no need for her to ride with the children and their nanny, but she preferred to do so.

He was sure he didn’t have the patience for such a task but she was well suited to it. It was a comforting thought, one that he'd had more and more often over the course of the past month. Perhaps that’s why he’d been feeling a low level of irritation since Kili’s announcement. In many ways, he and Bella were perfect halves of a whole. If that was the case why had she fallen for someone else?

They rode for a few more hours until it was time to stop for lunch. They pulled over at a field to allow the girls room to stretch their legs. Kili gave chase, trying to tire them out before they had to return to the carriage.

He remembered how Kili had hated carriage rides as a child and how Thorin would alternate taking the boys up on his horse to ease their complaining. Perhaps he could offer his assistance.

“Do you think the girls would like to ride for a bit this afternoon?” he asked Bella who was laughing at the sight of Kili stumbling along with one girl clinging to each leg yelling at him to go faster.

She blinked at him in surprise and took a quick drink from her water skin before answering. “I-yes. I do. I’m sure they’d love it. Are you planning to take them up with you?”

“One at a time of course, with your permission,” he added cautiously. The children were her purview and he tried not to overstep.

She smiled at him softly, head tilted to one side as she gave him another one of her searching looks. “Please do. My voice is getting tired from telling stories all day. Take Donna first, she’ll tire faster. Keep an eye out for that. Dis is good for longer stretches but truly they’re born horsemen.”

He smiled with pride at the thought. Their stables were renowned for their breeding stock and their family was known for living on horseback. It was nice to hear that his children were following in that tradition. “I’ll be careful. Come on, let’s eat so we can get moving again, we have a good few miles to go before we reach the posting inn.” He didn't want to be on the roads after dark. Even the Kings road had bandits and while he and Kili as well as his outriders and groomsmen were armed, he wasn't one to take unnecessary risks with his family's well being.

Bella wrapped up her meal and called their reluctant charges over to eat a cold spread while she briefly nursed Frodo then guided him around on shaky legs, repeatedly stopping him from eating handfuls of grass and dirt.

It was adorable.

Thorin didn’t know who he was more taken with at the moment. His entire chest and belly felt warm and full of joy in a way he had never felt before, at least not to his knowledge.

It wasn’t until the girls were whining about being put back in the carriage that he surprised them with the news that they’d have turns riding up with him.

He’d expected more fussing about Donna going first, but Bella quelled Dis’ upset with stern look and a few words about ladylike behavior.

Kili smirked at her familiar tone of voice. Upon their marriage, the boys had quickly grown accustomed to living with an actual stickler for propriety and now seemed to find some humor in her stuffiness. For his part Thorin was reluctantly charmed with what once would have irritated him beyond all measure.

As a young man he’d thought the rules of society were an absurd waste of time. Now that he was older he could see some value in them.

He handed Bella and the nanny into the carriage before tossing Dis over his head and handing her in. A groomsman closed the door as Thorin mounted his horse and Kili handed a very excited Donna to sit in front of him.

Dis leaned slightly out the window, Bella holding her waist to keep her from tumbling out. “Don’t forget my turn Papa!” she called eagerly as the carriage jolted into motion.

“You have my word,” he laughed and started off at a steady pace that had Donna squealing and practically bouncing in place.

As he pulled just ahead of the carriage, he felt Bella’s eyes on him and wished he knew what he wanted to ask her. For some reason the words never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but we'll be in Town soon! I may add another bit about their journey but I'm not sure yet! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment about anything you'd like to see or any questions you have so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night at the Inn!

The following night at yet another posting inn and bedtime had thankfully gone smoother than the night before when the girls had been restless and unsure in new surroundings. Bella had slept in with them and it had been odd.

Not good odd.

They had been spending more nights together than apart since he’d agreed to this trip and on some level he’d grown accustomed to her presence in the night.

This evening the girls had settled in the adjoining room and Bella and Frodo were in with him, which felt right. He fell asleep curled around his wife.

Thorin woke with a start, not sure what had caught his attention. The blanket shifted and something ice cold pressed against his ankle, he sat up and pulled the blanket aside to find Dis curled against his leg, blinking up at him in surprise. “Where is mama?” she asked in a hushed voice that sounded vaguely accusing.

“Here, honey.” Bella murmured from his other side, still sounding more asleep than not. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I miss home,” she whined, clambering over Thorin like he was an obstacle to be overcome and nestling into her mothers arms. Bella hummed sleepily and ran her fingers through the lose riot of curls spilling down Dis’ back. Where had her braid gone?

“Okay honey, how about a story?” she made to rise from the bed, only fully opening her eyes when Thorin stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “You don’t need to go. She’ll just come back if you put her in the other room again.” He was unaccountably anxious about her leaving for the night.

Bella blinked at him sleepily, that same odd look filtering into her eyes though she said nothing.

Dis looked between them, eyes narrowed like she knew a secret conversation was going on around her.

“If you’re sure?” Bella asked, turning to check that Frodo was still sleeping comfortably before gathering their daughter in her arms and telling a story about a talking mirror and an evil witch and a princess who ran away only to be saved by a handsome prince.

Dis huffed irritably when he was introduced and pulled back to press against Thorin’s side. “I don’t need a prince to save me! Papa would do it! And he’s a duke which is better anyway!” she announced loyally.

He stilled, surprised to hear that. They truly didn’t spend much time together in the grand scheme of things. It was odd to think he’d made such an impression on her in the few moments a day they spent in each other’s company.

“Wouldn’t you Papa?” She looked up at him, mirror images of his eyes reflecting nothing but love and trust.

“Of course I would. I always will,” he promised quietly.

Bella gave them a fond smile and continued her story, fingers brushing against the back of his hand comfortingly. As if she knew his chest felt like to burst with emotion.

For this woman? For this child? For Frodo making little smacking noises in his sleep? For Donna who was still sound asleep in the next room? He didn’t know for sure, he just knew that in that instant he wanted to hold them all close, to keep them like this, in this moment for just a bit longer, or forever. Forever might be long enough.

What a nonsensical thought.

He stayed quiet as Dis fell asleep tucked between them and Bella did the same after a last check on Frodo who she joked was already dreaming about breakfast. He smiled at her and shifted his arm to envelop both of his girls as his mind swirled with thoughts.

What was happening to him? To them? Was he falling for his wife? Is that what this was? Or had he already fallen and simply not noticed it happening?

On some level he hoped that wasn’t the case. The thought of his love not being returned was an unpleasant notion.

Something stopped him from wanting to ask Bella what it was like to fall in love, how she had known it was happening. If it had been frightening but exciting at the same time. In a very real way he didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to see her eyes go distant and dreamy for another man as she recalled their time together.

He thought back to their courtship before they’d formalized it, when there had been so many young ladies to chose from, when so many love sworn young men had been falling at Bella’s feet.

What had made her chose him when she had her pick? Especially if she was in love with someone else? Was the other man unsuitable? Was he working class or already married?

Did she choose Thorin for more practical reasons? His title? His lands?

They had always gotten along well and he was known to be hot headed but not cruel, perhaps _that_ had been the deciding factor.

As usual he fell asleep with no answers to his questions and an increasingly hollow ache in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rereading this with plans to write the next chapter and realized I'd never posted this one? So enjoy! Please tell me what you think! Did you like the scene? is Dis more emotionally intelligent than her father? Will Thorin ever figure out whats going on? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives in town! Bella is having feelings!

Their arrival in town had been anticlimactic. The girls were of course thrilled to have the run of their city house to stretch their legs. Thorin and Kili had almost immediately left their company to go visiting their clubs and calling on friends they only rarely saw.

Bella busied herself overseeing their unpacking and sending notes around to her friends and acquaintances that they were in town and available for visiting hours in the coming days. She also made sure to set up appointments with her modiste for clothes and patterns for herself and the children.

She could go to the shops herself, but rather thought Dis was old enough to begin having a say in some of the patterns of her clothes, it was never too early to learn to put an outfit together. She decided to have a shop assistant stop by the house to give the girls a feel for a proper fitting. That would be a fun afternoon.

She sat back from writing her last note with a pleased sigh, flexing her writing hand which had gone stiff from her work over the past hour and a half.

She was tired, having skipped her customary post travel nap to see that their arrival went smoothly. She would just make sure to go to bed early. It wouldn’t do to look too exhausted when out and about. That’s how rumors started.

Bella tilted her face to the late afternoon sun streaming through the window over her writing desk. She really should ring for tea. The children would already have had theirs, she could eat a portion of whatever cook had made for them.

  


She moved to stand and reach for the bell pull only to turn in surprise as the door to the study swung open to reveal her husband.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Their time together since his decision to come to town with them had been wonderfully close to her ideal. They’d been together so often it had come to feel somewhat odd when they were apart for any real length of time. She had feared that his quick departure upon their arrival had been a sign of his waning interest in what she’d privately been considering ‘family time.’ Apparently that wasn’t the case.

She didn’t know what had gotten into him and didn’t really care to examine his behavior too closely in case her questions drove him away.

“Thorin, what are you doing back so soon? I’ve only just finished my notes,” she smiled; unable to hide the swell of delight she always felt when she saw him.

“I have some notes of my own to write so I cut my visits short. Kili can handle letting the entire city know we’re here,” he said with a fond look of his own. “I was wondering if I’ve missed tea?”

“No I was just about to call for it. I’m afraid time got away from me.”

“Ah, just my luck, will you allow me to join you my lady?” his blue eyes sparkled as he spoke making her feel like the silly girl she’d been when they’d first been introduced at a ball so many years before. It was a wonder he hadn’t heard her heart beating when he bent to kiss her gloved hand.

He really was the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

She stepped over to the door and wrapped her hand around his offered arm allowing herself the pleasure of grasping his firm upper arm rather than his elbow. She didn’t know how long his preoccupation with her would last, but she was determined to enjoy every minute of it while it did.

~~

Bella’s next several days followed their usual pattern of receiving visitors and returning calls, playing with the children, managing the staff, and shopping for their inevitable return to the country. She kept busy so her mind couldn’t dwell on Thorin’s odd behavior. Of course, visiting with her cousins in the park during a planned outing for the children put a stop to that.

“So, Belle do tell how you managed to capture your husband’s interest so fully? I can’t get Andy to make afternoon calls with me to save my life!” Camellia exclaimed, eyes bright with curiosity.

“Oh yes, Bella! What have you been up to out in the country? Or is he always this way at home and you’ve just been holding out on us?” Angelica added eagerly.

Bella paused for a moment, not sure how to respond though of course she should have expected servants gossip and Thorin’s own obviously changed behavior to be a heavy topic of conversation.

“I really couldn’t say,” she decided on honesty. “Perhaps he’s just eager have his spare and be done with me all together.” She blushed as she finished saying that, wondering where that bitter, fearful thought had come from.

Her cousins immediately hushed her fears, knowing better than anyone just how long she’d loved her kind but distant husband.

“Oh never say so Bella!” Essie leaned over to clasp her hand firmly. “He has the look of a man in love if I’ve ever seen one. Besides he was never so attentive even after the girls were born and there was no heir in sight!”

“True,” Camellia agreed stoutly, gesturing to where Frodo toddled between his two elder sisters on the grass under the watchful eyes of the staff. “He never needed a son, not with two healthy heirs before you two even wed. It must be something else.”

“Why did he even agree to town this year? It’s never been his habit to spend much time away from his estates,” Angelica asked softly.

“I have no idea!”Bella gave a shaky laugh. “One day he just announced he was coming with us. Perhaps he just wants to see Kili make a good match this year? He’s the one I truly had to convince to give town a chance, and then Thorin just went with it as well,” she shrugged.

“Hmm, Kili you say? Have you asked him about it?” Essie inquired. “Perhaps something was said between the two of them? Or might he think he has some competition there?” she concluded delicately.

It took Bella a moment to understand what her cousin was getting at then couldn’t help laughing at her presumption. “Oh heavens no! Thorin isn’t a jealous man and he knows I see the boys as my nephews!” she shook her head at the absurd thought. Fili and Kili were certainly handsome and kind in their own way but they just weren’t…

“Well, he would have to be a fool not to notice that there are only two men in the world to you,” Camellia gave her a knowing look.

“Two?” she asked, confused.

She held up two fingers. “Your husband. And everybody else.”

Bella blushed and laughed along with her best friends, her cousins who had stood with her at the wedding. Who knew her heart better than any man alive.

Two men in the world? That sounded about right.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Bella's POV? Are there any special scenes you want to see now that we're to the main part of the story? Please comment and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Kili have a talk with some unexpected results!

If Bella knew one thing, it was how to make Kili talk. If anyone who shared an acquaintance with the young man in question heard such a claim from her they would think her mad. They would likely ask if she knew how to make him stop since he very rarely did. And yes, he had a well deserved reputation as the life of the party, a card, a veritable chatterbox but he was rarely truly informative.

No, what Bella knew was how to get actually useful information out of her nephew by marriage, something even his brother and uncle often despaired of. 

“Hello Auntie Bell!” Kili cheered from his place at the door of her study. “You sent for me?”

“Yes dear, the children have been missing you and I wondered if you might have time to stop by the nursery for tea with us today?”  Bella smiled warmly, she knew he had the afternoon free and had likely missed his usual play with the children in the days since they’d come to town. 

“Why I’d love to!” he grinned happily, sketching her a formal bow and offering his arm as though he were leading her to dinner at a formal ball. “I’ve missed the little ankle biters more than I thought I would!”

She smirked, sure he’d be setting up his own nursery within the next year if she had anything to say about it. “They missed you too. Feel free to stop by anytime.”

He smiled down at her warmly, “Thanks Bell. You’re the best,”

She chuckled and lightly squeezed his arm, “say nothing of it. But do say how you’re enjoying town now that we’re here!”

He tossed his head and wrinkled his nose in thought, “So far so good I suppose. It’s nice to be able to see my friends without being at a hunt or house party. I’ve greatly enjoyed the club Fili introduced me too and of course the gaming halls! I’ve yet to meet anyone with as good a poker face as you!” he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes. She had told him a thousand times that wearing every expression and thought that crossed his mind plain on his face would be a massive handicap in any game of chance. 

“All I can suggest is more practice. You should come to the Osbornes card room for at least an hour at their soiree Friday.”

“With the old ladies?” he asked skeptically.

“The older the better,” she said with a laugh. “They’re the best gamers you’ll ever meet. Flash those dimples at them a few times and they’ll tell you all their tricks.”

“Is that what you did?”

She raised an imperious eyebrow. “Have you ever seen me lose?”

He opened his mouth then closed it again with a frown. 

“Just think about it,” she squeezed his arm gently. 

They’d arrived at the nursery and were soon fully distracted keeping up with the children, namely Frodo who had two teeth coming in and was not happy about it. 

Bella ended up comfort nursing him most of the time while serving as the audience for a nonsense play the girls put on with Kili serving as all the supporting characters. Thankfully they meant it as a comedy since she had tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing as they romped about ordering their very patient cousin around like a footman. 

She heard the door open behind her but didn’t turn, the maids knew to set tea at the small table by the window.

“Papa! Papa!” Donna gasped and dashed past Bella towards the door, she turned swiftly, mouth opened in surprise to see Thorin scooping Donna into his arms and smiling at her as she chattered about her day.

“Uncle! You’ve missed the very best play there’s ever been!” Kili smiled cheerily from his place on the floor draped in a sheet.

Thorin’s mouth twitched at the sight of him. “So it seems. Mayhaps the lovely ladies will honor me with a repeat performance at a later date.”

“We can show you now, papa!” Dis shouted.

“Ah, but lunch has arrived and I do believe the cook made cucumber sandwiches,” Bella cajoled, quickly winning the girls’ attention as the maids brought in their meal.

“Did you need me for something? Or were you looking for Kili?” she asked softly, moving to Thorin's side as he shifted to sit Donna down in her chair.

“You, I wondered if you’d already had tea and I thought to join you.” he replied just as softly.

“Ah,” she blushed lightly. “Would you like to retire to my solar for a private meal?”

“No, here is fine, though I may take you up on that for supper if you don’t mind?” he murmured so gently in her ear that goosebumps prickled her skin.

“Yes of course. I’ll arrange it for seven.”

“I’ll see you then.” his eyes flicked to her lips so quickly she’d have thought she imagined it if his eyes hadn’t grown dark and possessive at the same moment.

“I want to sit with you, Papa!” Donna pouted, standing on her chair. 

“I believe that can be arranged, miss,” he plucked her up and sat her on his lap as he took the seat for himself. 

Bella settled in next to him and allowed the noise of a true family meal wash over her as Kili and Dis created an ill advised tower of sandwiches and Thorin and Donna shared identical plates since she refused to eat anything he didn’t. Frodo was happy watching it all and cooling his inflamed gums with slices of cucumber. 

Bella divided her focus between eating her own meal and making sure Frodo didn't choke on his snack and so was surprised to hear Kili and Thorin talking about the soiree Friday. 

“Of course I’ll be joining you, though don’t expect me in the card room with the elders.”

“Ah but uncle, Aunt Bell says I should spend at least an hour in there and I don’t want to be the worst in the room.”

Bella hid a laugh at Thorin’s affronted face. 

“I’ll be escorting my wife at an event. If we have time for cards then we’ll see you across the table.” he said stiffly.

Kili groaned dramatically, missing Dis stealing the last sandwich triangle off his plate with a sly grin. “But Uncle, that defeats the whole purpose. I could never beat Bella at cards!”

Thorin darted a quick look at his wife who looked very amused at this turn of conversation. “Well then, when you choose a bride, make sure she has a poker face to rival Bella’s, not mine.”

Kili huffed a laugh, “According to Bell, I’d have to fall in love first and that shows no signs of happening yet.” he reached for his sandwich only to find an empty plate. He frowned at Dis who’s cheeks were puffed out around her smug smile. 

Thorin froze at his words, wondering what her answer would be. That odd hollow ache in his chest returning a hundred fold. 

Bella tsked him sharply. “You’ve only been on two outings with eligible young ladies, don’t try to rush anything. You’ll meet hundreds before the season is through.” she said smoothly as though she hadn't noticed Thorin’s sudden tension at the discussion topic.

She had never been more grateful for her conversational mastery than she was at this moment.

“And what say you, uncle? Is falling in love of utmost importance before marriage? Or can I build a happy union over a strong poker face?”

Kili smirked at Dis as he quickly reached for her mug of milk and drained it in one go, ignoring her squeal of protest.

Donna giggled happily at their byplay, Frodo’s head was tilted back to watch Bella's face as she spoke. 

Bella noted all of this as though from a distance, like time had slowed and washed over her like a wave. 

She very much didn’t want to hear Thorin’s response to Kili’s playful question. She didn’t  _ want _ to hear him admit that love wasn’t necessary for marriage, though she knew he believed it. Had lived it every day of their married life. 

That soft blossom of hope that had grown in her breast in these few short weeks was about to be crushed. 

If she had to hear this she’d rather already have her society mask on, to have the ability to laugh it off like her heart wasn’t breaking in her chest. Suddenly being in the presence of her closest kin felt like a nightmare rather than a dream. 

Thorin glanced between her and Kili, a slight frown creasing his brow as he lowered his gaze and began wiping Donna’s hands with a napkin. “As always you should listen to your aunt.” he met his nephew's eyes with a wry grin, “aim for both.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience with this story and my long breaks between chapters! I just got a new computer so hooray for that! What did you think of their conversation? What do you think is going on in Thorin's head? Please let me know if there is anything in particular you'd like to see!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin takes some time to sort his emotions!

Bella felt like she didn't breathe again until she was alone in her bedroom ostensibly for an afternoon nap. Her hands were trembling. Had Thorin meant what he’d said? Would he be happier in love? Or was he already… no she couldn't think that because if it wasn't true…

She pressed her hands to her face with a groan and tried to put the idea out of her mind. He was probably just aiming at giving Kili good life advice and she was looking too far into it. 

She sighed and stood to ring for a bath. She had a dinner to prepare for. 

~~~

Thorin was no closer to figuring out who among their acquaintance had won Bella’s heart so many years ago in spite of what was now months of trying. He was left to wonder if he wasn’t some lower class, or already married man like he’d thought so long ago. 

His mind drifted to the recent widowers they knew and felt his mood turn sour. Had she ever confessed her love? Was it returned? Was Thorin now all that stood in the way of their happiness together?

He sighed and continued his solitary walk around the back garden. The thought that he’d been trying to avoid couldn't be put off any longer. 

He was fond of Bella, _terribly_ fond, with that feeling growing deeper each day. 

Everything about her was a marvel. They fit so well together as a society couple, as landowners, as parents that he had never thought to look deeper to the woman within. But now, with all the time spent in her company, he had looked and liked what he found.

She was strict and proper, a highborn lady through and through but instead of being an inveterate snob she was kindhearted and managed and funded several charities both in town and for their tenants. 

She had a dry sense of humor and loved to dance. She had an impeccable sense of fashion and was always dressed appropriately for every occasion. She was great in the kitchen though she didn’t need to be. She enjoyed cooking as a craft as she enjoyed sewing as an art.

She was a passable singer, though far better than she gave herself credit for. She was a wonderful mother and possessed a sort of timeless grace that others worked their whole lives to achieve. 

Thorin’s mental list of Bella’s many attributes went on and on with no end in sight. He feared he was besotted with his own wife. He feared he was a great deal more than besotted.

Therein lay the problem. 

What if this feeling, this eagerness to see her, to simply bask in her presence deepened? What if…

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, frustrated at the direction of his thoughts. His obsession with discovering the identity of her love was driving him mad. He _needed_ to know what the other man brought to the table that Thorin didn’t! He hated the thought of perfect Bella pining away for some fool who didn’t know, didn’t  _ value  _ the gift of her love.

He huffed a laugh, he had never thought of himself as a jealous man else he never would have taken such a young, beautiful bride. Seeing her suitors fawn all over her had never been anything but a source of amusement for him. Bella had never even noticed them according to his memory. He frowned at the thought, wracking his brain to remember who she’d favored over any other young man who threw himself at her, even to this day.

“My lord?”

He glanced at the maid standing patiently a few feet away. “Yes?”

“Dinner is served in her ladyships parlor.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right in,” he assured her, moving to follow her into the house when a pair of shears left by one of the gardeners caught his eye. 

~~

Bella was breathing steadily, watching the door for Thorin to come in when he suddenly stepped through the terrace door she’d left open to catch the evening breeze.

“Thorin,” she turned to him with a pleased smile. “That’s twice today you’ve snuck up on me!”

“I hope you don’t mind,” he couldn't help returning her smile. “I was strolling in the garden when these caught my eye.”

“Irises!” she stepped forward to take the small bouquet he’d trimmed and bound with his pocket handkerchief. 

“They’re lovely. Perfectly in bloom.” she held them to her chest with a secret smile. “Thank you.” she said softly, eyes warm with pleasure.

In that moment, Thorin decided to win her heart for himself if at all possible. He knew people who remarried after their love died, or found love in arranged marriages after some time had passed. Perhaps that could be true for them too. 

He had never been one to give up on something he wanted without a fight. And he had the rest of their lives to win her over while her current love likely hadn’t spent much time with her at all during the course of their marriage.

“Shall we sit? Dinner smells delicious.”

“Of course,” she took the seat he offered her and set her bouquet next to her plate where she sent it fond glances throughout their meal.

Thorin was happy that such a small token of his affection could bring her such joy. That said, he wasn’t an inherently romantic man. He had never claimed to understand the hearts and minds of his fellow man, much less the inner workings of the fairer sex. No, he would need help for this endeavor to be successful. 

“I plan on going out to my club tonight.” he informed her during a lull in their conversation. 

“Oh? That’s nice, you should spend more time with your friends while we’re in town.”

“So you’ve said,” he grinned at the light blush that crept up her cheeks. 

He hadn’t hounded her steps since their arrival, but he had spent far more time with her than was his usual custom. He could only hope his usual group of school chums and hunting partners were available this evening. He needed advice most urgently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Is Thorin having emotional growth? Is he ever going to figure out what's going on? Is there anyone or any particular advice you'd like to see? Or any scenes between Bella and Thorin in the coming chapters? Comment what and I'll try to write it into the story! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets with his friends to get some much needed advice!

Thorin felt that his optimism about the evening and obtaining advice from his fellows had been a waste.

It wasn't their absence that was the issue. No, most of them were in town for the season or various business ventures so there had been a good chance that any number of them would be at their club.

Indeed they were, nearly all of them including suspiciously enough, Fili who had arrived just shy of an hour after Thorin himself.

No, his issue was the fact that he was being asked to explain himself in full for the third time. None of them were idiots so clearly they were asking for their own amusement at this point.

They were in a private room so there was no fear of being overheard by other club members or even the staff since they’d opted to serve themselves from the fully stocked sidebar so Thorin felt comfortable laying his problem on the table to his closest friends, all of whom knew better than to gossip. But this was getting ridiculous.

“Tell me again Uncle, about how you realized Bella was in love?” Fili asked with a bright grin that barely contained his mirth.

“Who sent for you?” Thorin asked dryly, knowing someone had since Fili either arrived at the club early or not at all. 

His nephew feigned surprised, and a few chuckles escaped. “Why would someone need to send for me?” her asked innocently.

Thorin cut his eyes to Ori who lowered his gaze and took a judicious sip of the brandy he preferred. Of course, those two were thick as thieves.

Nori, sitting next to his younger brother, wasn't even trying to hide his humor. “Oh great wise Thorin can’t solve the puzzle can he? Women can be awfully confusing can’t they?!” he nearly fell off the couch laughing. 

What was worse was that he was still nursing his first drink of the night so his humor was genuine.

“Have you thought of simply asking her who she fancies?” Dwalin asked wearily. He had no patience for most things. ‘The silliness of women’ being at the top of the list.

Thorin joined in the chorus of groans at his suggestion. 

“That’s a terrible idea brother,” Balin agreed with the rest of them. “You don't want to put her on the spot. Then you’ll never get it out of her.” he said sagely. He had been married for nearly 30 years and had seven children to show for it so his advice was well respected within their group.

“That tells me what _not_ to do!” Thorin complained. “I need real, actionable advice here!”

Balin and Dwalin shared a speaking look that only siblings can share, sending a pang of loss through Thorin at the memory of Dis. 

Ori cut in softly before anyone else could speak. “Have you tried asking her friends?”

“Her friends? Her cousins? They would never tell me anything she hasn’t.”

“But what if they don't think they're telling you anything new?” Nori leaned in with a wicked glint in his eye.

“How do you mean?”

“A little wordplay can go a long way. Besides, women like when you can get along with their friends. Next time you go on a call or an outing strike up a conversation with one of them. Ask for...anniversary ideas or say you want to do something special for her and see what they suggest. There may be a clue in there about who has caught her affections. Or how to win hers.”

“Yes Uncle, Like this soiree you're attending Friday. Put your name on some Baggins dance cards and see what you can see.” Fili encouraged him.

Thorin ignored the secretive looks and hushed laughter that had accompanied the entire conversation. None of them would explain themselves so he’d stopped asking.

But as far as ideas went, that wasn’t bad. “Alright, and then I’ll take that idea and do something for her. Something that shows how deeply I care for her.”

“Aye,” Dwalin grumbled, “And confess your love as the clock strikes twelve.” he grunted when Balin kicked his seat so hard it nearly toppled.  “Sorry, sorry. How about you…" he frowned. “Plan a ball, she likes those right? So you host one. Ask her friends about that. Make it ‘special’ he huffed. “ _ Then  _ confess your love as the clock strikes midnight.”

“Oh I say Uncle that would work! Bella has always wanted to throw a ball! She used to talk of it all the time when you first married, remember?”

Thorin did remember. But it would be unseemly for her to host one when he was out of town, and he so rarely accompanied her...this could be the perfect plan. And with her cousins’ help he could even create a special theme for her! She would be so blown away by his efforts, not to mention the time it would take them to work together on the event, she might at least start to see him in a different light.

He wasn't sure about the love confessions part. He wasn't in love with her and refused to lie about it so he’d play that part by ear.

The thought made him frown as he remembered Nori asking earlier in the evening why he wanted to win her heart for himself? He still didn't have an answer other than the hollow in his chest when he imagined her in love with another man. 

The conversation ended when Kili joined them full of boisterous noise and gossip and dares. 

Thorin ignored the whispers around him and the promise notes Ori was taking from nearly everyone. They were always betting on something or another and this time he didn't care to join. 

He had more important things on his mind. 

~~

Bella looked ravishing in an elaborate deep blue evening gown with an elaborately beaded bodice. Her hair was done up off her neck in loops and swirls held in place with a matching blue ribbon woven throughout.

Thorin felt like the luckiest man in the world when she made her way down the main staircase the evening of the soiree. 

The girls had been bouncing off the walls when he went to say goodnight to them, having ‘helped’ Bella prepare for her evening out. He wondered how much they would cost him when they could order their own gowns. The thought made him smile. He’d spoil him all their lives if he could.

He straightened his tux, taking in how Bella’s eyes trailed over his figure as a light blush lit her cheeks. Yes, he had to have her for himself. And hopefully she would come to feel the same about him. 

“You look stunning, Bella. I shall be the envy of all the men at the party. No! In all of London tonight.” 

She giggled at his outrageous flirting, unable to help herself. “Thank you My Lord. You cut a very dashing figure yourself!”

He offered her his arm as the footman opened the main door to where the carriage had been pulled around out front. His heart was racing and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her until dawn. But there would be time for that later. For now he would enjoy her company and try to earn as much of her favor as he could until he could claim her heart as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of their advice? Was it helpful? Is Thorin getting more introspective? Will he figure this all out on his own? Let me know what you think! Is there anything you want to see at the party or later in the story? Thanks for reading and commenting


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the soiree Thorin takes the time to talk to one of Bella's friends with mixed results!

Thorin was not a fan of crowds and when he did attend balls he intentionally arrived late enough to skip the receiving line and left as soon as it wouldn't be considered rude to do so. Thankfully, this wasn't a ball. It was a ‘small soiree’ which still meant crowds of people spread through various rooms of the mansion gossiping, dancing, listening to the string quintet, and taking refreshments. 

If he wasn’t here with Bella (and a plan) he would have turned around and left before even greeting the hostess. 

At least with Bella’s arm linked through his, he wasn't expected to do the conversational heavy lifting and he could observe her positively glowing in her natural setting. He hadn't been flattering her about her looks, she truly was the most beautiful woman at the party. He could barely keep his eyes off of her and from her blushing regard she didn’t mind his attention.

The evening progressed smoothly, he fetched them drinks and danced two sets with her before she fell into deep conversation with a friend she hadn't seen in years.

Seeing his chance, he excused himself and, having already scouted the room, approached her cousin Angelica for a talk.

“Cousin Thorin,” she smiled up at him prettily, eyes shrewd and watchful. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He stifled a sigh, Bella’s friends had always found him far too taciturn. “Would you care to take a stroll with me through the gallery? I hear Lady Osborne has a Rembrandt I have not yet seen.”

She gave him a genuine smile this time, her love of art calming some of her suspicion, “I’d love to.”

He offered his arm and led the way through two crowded parlors into the less crowded hallway where Lady Osborne displayed an expensive and well curated collection. Thankfully, Angelica carried their conversation easily, used to his quiet demeanor. He waited for a quiet moment before pulling her to a stop in front of a landscape. 

“Angelica, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds but I’d like to ask your help in an endeavor.” 

She looked up at him in surprise, he’d never asked her for anything before. “What is it?”

“I want to do something special for Bella, I was thinking of planning a ball of our own and wanted to run the idea past a friend of hers.”

She beamed, “Well that’s a wonderful idea, Thorin. She’s always wanted to host a ball. and since you're not known for them it's sure to be a crush!” she eagerly expanded on the idea until Thorin felt comfortable with bringing the idea up to Bella without it seeming half thought out.

“I’m sure I can trust you to keep your silence about this until I have a chance to speak to Bella myself?” he asked warily, knowing how the former Baggins’ loved to gossip.

She gave him an indulgent smile. “I can keep a secret.” She caught his arm as he nodded and turned to walk away. “I can also give you a word of advice.”

“Haven't you just done that?”

She shook her head impatiently, “about something special for Bella, take her to Vauxhall Gardens for the picnic and fireworks show. She loves that above all things but she hasn't been in years.”

Thorin was surprised to hear that. They had attended together twice during their courtship. He had proposed on their second trip, the same night they’d shared their first kiss. He thought back to her recounting the trips she’d made to town without him. Angelica was right, she’d never mentioned the gardens.

She was watching him carefully as he thought, “It’s a special place for her, I’m sure you understand.”

“So special that she hasn't been back in years?” he asked cautiously, trying to get a feel for what she was saying.

“It’s not a place you go without the right company,” she said firmly before she sighed, seeming to read his confusion. “Its a romantic place, Thorin. You should know, it's where you proposed for a reason.”

He had proposed there because Bella had enjoyed their first trip so much it was all she could talk about for days after. He’d wanted it to be special for her. He knew better than to say that aloud to an increasingly exasperated Angelica so he held his tongue.

She pursed her lips at whatever face he was making. “I understand what you're trying to do and it's really very sweet.You’re here in town with her escorting her around, planning to throw a  _ ball  _ for her when everyone knows you hate people. 

I don't know what woke you up but I’m just glad you’re here now. That said, you could stand to be a bit more upfront with Bella. This can't be all  _ show _ with no  _ tell, _ it's been so long she probably won't believe it until you say it to her face.”

“Say it to her face?” he repeated blankly. Her exasperation turned to confusion in the blink of an eye but he pressed on. “You’re glad I’m here now? What’s been happening when I’m not here?”

Angelica rolled her eyes and put one hand on her hip. “Well she hasn't been to Vauxhall Gardens!” she hissed irritably.

“Oh we should plan a trip there! I’ve heard great things!” Kili joined them out of nowhere, though perhaps Thorin had been too lost in the conversation to pay attention to their surroundings. 

Kili had Angelica laughing in under a minute while Thorin’s mind spun with everything she’d said. 

Even when he returned to Bella’s side to lead her into dinner and as they retired to the card room after, Angelica’s words stayed on his mind. Like a clue to a riddle he was trying to solve. Though he’d begun to suspect he was focused entirely on the wrong thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like their conversation? What do you think Angelica thinks of all this? Are there any specific scenes you'd like so see? Do you want to grab Thorin and shake him yet? Comment and let me know! Thanks as always for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you feel sorry for Thorin's confusion or are you amused? Is there anything you'd like to see? Any questions you have about their family set up or relationships? Comment and let me know! I'm happy to answer! I'm not planning on this being longer than a few chapters but I guess we'll see how it goes! Thank you for reading!


End file.
